I'll take care of you
by Nightworldlove
Summary: UA - Asami is sick and should be in bed so Korra can take care of her.


I wanted to write something for Kyhu, because she's sick and I felt(/still feel) kinda bad for her :c Then I saw this drawing Kyhu made of nurse!Korra (see image that is used as cover), it gave me the perfect idea! I am convinced that senpai will like it *_* And of course I hope it helps to make her feel better (soon)!

It hasn't been beta'd yet, but as soon as it has I'll update. _Please_ let me know what you think of it? ;D

For now; enjoy! c:

* * *

The Avatar put down the tray with the bowl of soup and cup of tea and sighed deeply, she wasn't even _that_ surprised that the bed was empty. But she wished Asami would've just stayed, as Korra asked her to; the heiress was pretty sick and needed rest desperately. Although the heiress didn't seem to agree on that one, Korra turned around to go look for her girlfriend; she already knew where to look.

Korra reached the office, the door was left wide open. She could hear the coughs that had been going on for almost a week, the poor girl sounded like a seal. The Avatar shook her head, put her head around the corner and looked at her girlfriend for a minute in silence.

"There you are," Korra said with a sigh, looking at Asami who sat behind her desk. "You should be in bed." The heiress looked pretty awful; hair in a messy bun, dark circles underneath the green eyes, cheeks pale as chalk and body shivering all over.

"I can't be in bed, I need to finish these sketches for some clients—" Asami's voice sounded shaky and hoarse.

"These clients will have to wait just a little longer, because you are in _no _state to work right now. No, don't even argue with me." Korra walked over to behind the wooden desk, took the pencil out of her girlfriend's hand and scooped the heiress up into her arms.

"Korra, put me down! It's just a few sketches—!"

"You've had your chances, babe. I trusted you, but you had to go to your office and work while I was getting you some tea and soup. So now you'll have to face the consequences," Korra interrupted Asami's protest.

.

Korra got to their bedroom and closed the door behind her, putting the key between her bindings through the armhole of her outfit. She laid Asami down onto the bed carefully and tucked the older girl in again. Asami pouted, but Korra was wise enough to look away and hand the heiress her soup.

"Here, eat your soup. I'll be back in five minutes, if you're nice I'll treat you on a _very _nice surprise…" Korra said, winking teasingly at her sick girlfriend.

Asami raised her eyebrows and opened her mouth, but before she could ask Korra, the Avatar shook her head.

"No, I'm not telling you. Just eat your soup, okay?" Korra whispered, pressed her lips onto Asami's warm forehead and walked to the bathroom. Again, she closed and locked the door behind her. Her lips curled up into a smirk and she removed her clothes.

Asami forced herself to eat the soup that Korra had made her, slowly sipping half a spoonful at a time. The fact that she heard unfamiliar noises from the bathroom didn't really help, she loved Korra, but at times like these she wished the Avatar would actually have Avatar duties to fulfill.

She _finally _managed to finish her soup, it'd seemed to take an eternity; swallowing was just painful and even plain difficult. Asami turned her head and looked at her tea cup, figuring the tea had probably already gone cold. Korra should hurry and get back, so the Avatar could firebend Asami's tea warm again.

.

The bathroom door swung open and Asami rolled over so her body was facing the now open door, where Korra would come walking through any second now. When Korra came into view, Asami thought she'd fall out of bed if she didn't hold onto the covers. She felt embarrassed because she was coughing, snotty and looked awful in comparison with her girlfriend.

"So… Has Miss Sato been a good patient and finished eating her soup?" Korra asked as she walked towards the bed. She pushed Asami onto her back again, away from the edge of the bed. Korra smiled and wiped a few strands of black hair off of Asami's forehead, which was a bit sweaty; the fever was still there.

Asami stared at the Avatar in awe, feeling tingly in her lower stomach; it had nothing to do with her being ill. Korra's strong legs were covered by stockings that reached up to just below the thighs, her feet in a pair of red pumps that Asami once bought for the Avatar. The mini-dress Korra was wearing was just long enough to cover her buttocks, but showed off quite some cleavage. The halter-collar leaving the collarbones, shoulders and strong arms bare. Asami had to fight back a giggle at the sight of the nurse-cap on top of Korra's hair, it looked adorable but also very sexy. The heiress groaned, she'd love to do all kinds of things to her girlfriend, instead she was sick and in no way capable of anything she'd want to.

"I see that you have indeed finished your soup, Miss Sato. Such a good patient, I'm sure you'll be better in no time. But, you have to promise me to stay in bed," Korra continued as Asami didn't respond. This time the heiress _did_ respond by nodding slowly. "Hmm?"

"Yes, I'll stay in bed. I promise," Asami answered in no more than a breath.

"Good, that's my girl. And because you're being so good, I'll give you a treat." Korra reached into her cleavage, causing Asami's eyes to widen. When she pulled her hand back, it was holding a lollipop; containing Asami's most favorite flavors. Korra sat down on the edge of the bed, next to her girlfriend who reached for the lollipop as soon as the Avatar turned her body towards Asami. Korra chuckled and shook her head, making Asami pout.

"Not fair."

"Patience, Miss Sato. It's still wrapped," Korra said with a grin and took the plastic wrap in between her teeth. She gave it a tug and unwrapped the candy, leaving the see-through wrap on the nightstand. Instead of giving it to Asami, Korra stuck the lollipop into her own mouth and sucked onto it with a playful look in her eyes. Slowly Korra pulled it out and licked once more over the top of the hard candy with her tongue.

"This one is definitely edible, so no risks to make you sicker than you already are."

"You look so damn good in that outfit…" Asami whispered, staring at Korra's lips that were still wet from sucking on the lollipop. "Spirits, Korra… I—"

"A patient should call me _nurse_, Miss Sato. But I guess I could make an exception for you, since you are my favorite patient…" Korra interrupted, staying in her role. She enjoyed this way more than she should, but she couldn't help it. It was probably the only way to actually keep her girlfriend in bed until she was better, which Korra hoped for to be very soon.

"Am I? Maybe I should be sick more often then, nurse. If it means you'll be taking care of me…" Asami whispered, purely because her voice couldn't get any louder at this point.

"Of course I will, Miss Sato. That is my job," Korra answered sweetly and held the lollipop in front of Asami's mouth.

"I think you're amazing at your job, nurse." Asami couldn't bring out more, her voice was as good as gone. So she opened her mouth and let Korra feed her the lollipop she earned; which tasted even better because of Korra.

.

Korra smiled, laid her legs onto the bed and gently laid Asami's head against her shoulder. She was happy that her plan had worked and Asami was in bed now, sucking on the candy quietly and slowly dozing off already.

"For you I'll be anything, my love," Korra whispered against Asami's hair and pressed a kiss on top of it. The Avatar didn't move, just sat there with Asami's head resting on her shoulder, listening to Asami's breathing until she too slowly dozed off.


End file.
